As regulations pertaining to exhaust composition become ever stricter, the regulation of the idling rpm also acquires increasing significance. What is critical in this respect is that it should no longer be possible for just anyone to change the idling rpm setting; for this reason, it becomes necessary to assure that there will be reliable idling over a relatively long period of engine operation.
The provision of an electromagnetic adjusting element in a bypass conduit around the throttle valve is known as a means of attaining regulation of the idling rpm, this adjusting element being triggerable in accordance with rpm and temperature. Another known solution to this problem omits this separate bypass conduit; instead, a specialized adjusting element prevents the complete closure of the throttle valve, accordingly establishing the desired opening cross section for idling. Generally, these known devices function satisfactorily; however, they are not capable of meeting the demand for extreme precision under all conceivable operating conditions.